


[Podfic of] Riku's Anal Virginity

by ShippingWhore (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/ShippingWhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kairi first requested using a strap-on, Riku was more than terrified. Who in their right mind would let something like that near their nether regions?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Riku's Anal Virginity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Riku's Anal Virginity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793963) by [Larkawolfgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl). 



> I've had this idea of Kairi wanting to use a strap-on on Riku for a while now. I started writing an actual piece about her talking him into it, but as it stands, it is awkward and not developing. I decided to just go ahead and write this drabblish piece about Riku and strap-ons while that piece sits in (probably permanent) limbo. Also, I just wanted to write something short and simple since I haven't been making any progress on my other projects for weeks.


End file.
